In spinning reel games on electronic gaming systems such as “slot” gaming machines, symbols are selected for display on a display of the machine on respective symbol display positions before the displayed symbols are then evaluated by a game controller of the machine to determine whether there is any winning combination or combinations in the display symbols. If the game controller determines that there is a winning combination or combinations, a prize is awarded for each winning combination.
A need exists for alternative gaming systems.